To Arrive Where We Started
by Caiaphas
Summary: Sequel to The End is Where We Start From, Set after the Rangers leave KO-35 and the series end. With apologies to T.S Eliot
1. Chapter 1

To Arrive Where We Started

Chapter One

3:45. it had only been five minutes since Cassie had last checked her watch, truly this was becoming the longest half hour of her life. It was not that Cassie did not want to be at her job, she loved it really, but when she knew that an email from Zaldin would be at home waiting for her nothing that could make the time pass quickly enough. Cassie loaded the last of the soccer balls into Carlos' van while he supervised the kids who were still waiting for their parents to come and pick them up. She hoped the parents would come soon, if the dark clouds over head where any indication she would very likely be soaking wet by the time she got home.

Cassie marveled at how much her life had changed in the last month and half. Sometimes it seemed as if it where only yesterday that she had been traveling in space as a ranger. Other times it seemed like a short lifetime ago. Now she was acting as a teacher to some of the children whose schools and lives had been torn apart by the last battle. All around her where reminders of that fight on Earth, buildings and homes where still in ruins, but all around them construction was happening. The attempt to rebuild Angel Grove was on going. It would never be the same, Cassie had felt that the moment they had returned from K0-35, the city had seen too much to return to its earlier self. And really, Cassie thought, she had seen too much to really return to her former self.

She checked her watch again, 3: 49; she was starting to suspect that her watch was moving backwards. In her distraction she hadn't noticed Carlos come up beside her.

"Cassie" he said startling her "You can go on if you want too, I can handle these three." He said indicating their students.

"No that's alright I can be patient I promise… It's only ten more minutes." Cassie said once again glancing at her watch.

"Cassie…" Carlos began

"Ya...?" Cassie said still distracted by her watch, trying to figure out if it was moving any faster.

"Get outta here" Carlos grinned lopsidedly at her

"But I…" She looked up to see Carlos smiling… "Thanks Carlos. I'll meet you guys later alright?"

"See you later Cass."

Cassie waved at him as she ran towards her bike that was parked at the top of the hill near the bleachers. Once she got to it she strapped on her helmet and started peddling towards her Aunt and Uncle's apartment where she had been staying ever since that fateful day when she had moved to Angel Grove.

As she road past dilapidated buildings and abandoned homes she though about how lucky her aunt and uncle had been that their apartment building had survived the attack. There where so many people in Angel Grove who were still living in shelters. Both TJ and Zhane where helping out with the rebuilding projects in the area. The other Rangers all helped on the weekends when their other volunteer duties would allow them. They would all be meeting later that night to enjoy a few hours together, before their busy weekend started. But Cassie never felt that her weekend had truly begun until she had gotten to read her a letter from Zaldin.

When she got to the apartment she was glad to see neither her aunt nor uncle where home, which was often the case. It frequently felt like it was she who lived here and they just visited often. Their apartment was small and cozy. When you walked in you could see the dinning area, kitchen, and living room (if you could call it a room) all at once. To the right of the kitchen was the hallway that had her aunt and uncle's room, the bathroom, and Cassie's room. In many ways Cassie was glad it was such a little space, she had gotten used to living on the ship and had become accustomed to small living quarters.

Once Cassie entered her room she dumped her bag onto her bed and slid into her desk chair and opened her laptop. She wasn't sure how Andros and Zhane had managed to rig her computer to get intergalactic messages from Eltar, but she was very glad they had been able to, otherwise Cassie knew she would not be as cheerful has she had managed being so far from Zaldin. As she waited for her computer to warm up she went back down the hall to the kitchen and put a kettle on to make herself a hot cup of tea. Outside the rain had just started to fall making the apartment seem all the more cozy. She had always liked tea, but now, especially with the rain making the skies darker and the kitchen lights brighter, it reminded her of sitting and chatting with Zaldin on K0-35. It made him seem not so far away.

Figuring she had killed enough time to allow her computer to warm up and get past the start menu she wondered back down the hallway to her room clutching her warm cup. Turning on her lamp against the darkening light coming from the small window she signed onto her email trying to keep her excitement in check. Very soon she thought, she would be reading his words and sharing in his life. Zaldin had dutifully written every week since they had been apart, always long letters he told her about each day's events, both in his official capacity and in his private life. Sometimes his stories where funny, other times he asked for her own thoughts and advice. Every now and then he described his home and the beautiful things he could see from his window as he wrote to her. He always finished his letters with "I love you." After reading his words Cassie felt like she had received a hug from across the stars, knowing that he was out there made her feel at peace with everything.

Signing into her email she was surprised to see that she had no new messages. That was odd, she thought, his letters had always arrived by this time. Deciding that he must be running a bit late she decided to take a shower and get changed for her meeting with her friends, thinking that by the time she was done with that Zaldin's message would have arrived.

After showing and changing into her favorite jeans and fleece she checked her email again, excepting to see a new message waiting for her. She impatiently tapped the mouse's hard plastic top with her finger as the page reloaded. Nothing, no new messages, not even spam mail.

"Something must have come up." She said aloud to the empty room. "By the time I get back he'll have written telling me why he was late and saying that he hoped I didn't worry."

But if Cassie was honest with herself she was a little worried, but really she thought, it's only because he's been like clockwork until this point. She finished her tea and after reloading the page once more she took her empty cup to the kitchen before grabbing her bike helmet and bag. The rain had lost it's coziness as she peddled the few blocks to the Surf Spot to meet her friends for dinner.

Once inside she found everyone except Andros and Karone seated at their normal table munching on a plate of fries (that according to Adele would be on the house for them forever). She smiled seeing her friends, it was strange not seeing them throughout the day as she had on the ship, and she found herself missing their company often.

Sitting down next to TJ she placed her order with Adele before reaching for the plate of fries and listening as each of the rangers discussed their day. Ashley was telling a funny story about the some of the people who had come into the volunteer center where she worked to sew blankets and made simple clothing for people who needed them. Part way through the story Andros and Karone arrived. Andros sat next to Cassie and Ashley while Karone sat next to Zhane. Soon after Ashley had finished her story Adele brought their food to the table.

As they each started their meals the conversation continued as there hunger became less desperate. TJ and Zhane where telling the other rangers about the structural damages to the schools they were helping to rebuild. Zhane would interject periodically about how primitive Earth's computers where. Cassie was only half listening to the story as she toyed with her soup, her mind kept returning to her computer wondering if Zaldin's message had arrived yet.

"You are awfully quite tonight Cassie." Karone said taking Cassie out of her thoughts for the first time that evening. Everyone's attention was on her now.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought you know unfamiliar territory" she smiled at them, not wanting them to think her pathetic, obsessing about a letter that was only a few hours late. They all laughed, and for the rest of the evening Cassie made an effort to engage with her friends, after all there would likely be a message for her when she got home, she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cassie awoke suddenly at five as she did every morning. No matter how tired she was or that she could sleep in, the internal clock inside her had remained the same as if she was still on the megaship. At first she had tried to fight it, and go back to sleep but it never worked her body simply demanded that she get up because it was time to exercise and get on with her bridge duties even though she no long had any to be getting on with. As she started to stretch the memory of the day before returned and she moved like lightening to her computer switching it on. When she had returned the evening before there had been no messages from Eltar or even from advertisers offering to enlarge things she didn't have. As the computer boated up she wondered impatiently if her computer could move any slower.

She was saddened to see that nothing had arrived during the night. She sighed as she signed off. She really was getting pathetic she told herself, so for once in his life Zaldin was late, she really shouldn't fret so much, after all computers could break down on Eltar too.

She slipped into her workout gear, grabbing her bag she thought a moment before slipping her laptop into it, mentally promising herself that she would not check her email again until after she had finished her work out.

In the kitchen was her Uncle Win who, besides her fellow rangers, was one of her favorite people. He was always in a good mood and seemed to have faith in everyone and everything. He generally worked as a sculptor but with all of the rebuilding going on around town he had taken to volunteering at various construction sites, often working with some of her friends. It was he that Cassie had turned to when she had had a falling out with her parents and it he and her aunt alone of the family that knew that she had been a ranger. While many had been present the day that Astronama had forced the rangers to reveal themselves to the public, many did not identify them, and those that did had kindly kept the knowledge mostly to themselves.

Cassie stopped by the sink in the kitchen to fill her water bottle, thinking ahead to the time when she could check her email, which followed her thinking that she was getting a bit obsessive about it; really she thought she would have reacted better.

"Well good morning to you too." Her uncle chuckled at her

"Sorry, I was someplace else, good morning." Cassie said coming out of her thoughts.

"I can see that, you've over filled you bottle" he said pointing to the sink.

"Oh!" She snatched it away from the tap and put the lid back on.

"I hope you manage to wake up before you start sparing with you friends otherwise they'll be bringing you home on a litter." He said grinning at her.

"Ya so do I, have a good day Uncle Win." Cassie said shouldering her bag as she headed for the door.

"Good Luck!" he said still grinning. Cassie turned at the door and stuck her tongue out at him; her uncle always knew what could make her smile.

As she traveled to the gym she thought back to the first day back at home, it had really been quite funny. Cassie had been struggling to return to sleep but found that her body had no desire to return to its old Earth routine, sick of fighting herself she decided that she might as well head to the gym and get in a work out even if it wasn't on the semi-deck. When she arrived she was met by Ashley, Carlos, and TJ, who all had the same problem. Carlos had just finished saying that all they needed was Andros Zhane and Karone to show up when they did. The three of them where still staying aboard the ship which was docked at NASADA (who where learning all they could about the ship). Andros admitted that he had gotten used to having the others there and it simply wasn't the same without them. Ever since then it had become habitual to meet up and work out.

Cassie managed to keep her focus during their exercises, mostly by channeling her concern into her kicks. Once they had wrapped up and most of her friends had gone to the showers Cassie pulled open her lap top, proud that she had managed to wait as long as she had said she would to check her email.

She started at the screen, nothing, no messages.

"Oh, I swear Zaldin if you are just sitting on the other side of this computer thinking of ways to make me crazy I will hunt you down and make Mrs. Bale seem like a push over…"

"Now what in the world could Zaldin have done to ignite the wrath of Cassie Chan?" Andros said from behind her.

Cassie turned sheepishly in her chair and biting her lip said "You promise you won't laugh?"

"That depends on what he did…' said Andros grinning.

"Well, nothing really…" she started to explain rapidly as if it could lessen the embarrassment…" Ok I know this is silly and there is a reasonable explanation for it but Zaldin didn't write to me last night like he usually does and well, disappointment has turned into worry and I know it's really not been long but ..Well … I'm out of excuses now because I've realized how very pathetic that sounded."

Andros to his credit did not laugh. "That is odd, but like you say it could just be that the council ran late and he simply did not have time to write this morning. I don't think he'd want you to worry. He's working a huge project, right now, I should know, I'm helping him organize most of it here, Give it until this evening before you go into panic mode."

"Thanks, Andros you are right, I just look forward to his letters so much, it's unsettling for him to be late." She decided to change the subject "So is there no chance of either of you telling any of us what this big project is?"

"All in good time" said Andros smiling.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"….Yes." Andros smiled again and Cassie hit him on the arm.

"Meanie, alright then let me go and get changed."

'Are you working on one of the building projects today?"

"No I'm helping organize a Halloween party for the kids in the area, since there is really no safe place to go trick-or treating."

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Yup, later…and Andros thanks."

Andros nodded his head as he headed to the men's changing rooms.

…

After getting changed out of her workout cloths Cassie met Carlos near the doors.

"It looks like it's going to rain again Cass," Carlos said "would you like a ride to the meeting?"

Cassie too looked at the darkening clouds "I would, thanks" she replied. They ran out to the van parked near the entrance with their coats over their heads in an attempt to keep dry. They drove to their old high school, most of which was still unusable, to the back parking lot where white trailers lined the concrete and made up the classrooms and offices the school was using until construction could be finished. Carlos pulled up close so that Cassie could get out near the door, and then went to park the car.

Inside it was cozy; the other teachers had the overhead lights off, but had turned on several lamps. They where a wide variety of ages, some where teachers that Cassie had had in school, others where about her age, one was even a former ranger, Cassie enjoyed working with them. After the battle it had been this group who had decided to organize lessons and activities for the kids that where still living in Angel Grove. When the Rangers had returned from their short visit to KO-35 they had each looked for ways they could help, Cassie and Carlos had both volunteered to help with giving the kids time to exercise and play.

"Hello Cassie," Kat said in her soft voice "You didn't ride your bike all the way here in this weather did you?"

"No, No Carlos gave me a ride; he's just parking the van now." Cassie replied hanging up her jacket on the peg hook before heading to the electric kettle they had set up on an old filing cabinet as their coffee and tea (and on some days hot chocolate) station. Cassie made herself cup and sat down at the table with the others waiting until Carlos came in to start the meeting.

The idea of a Halloween ball had been Cassie's idea. She had over heard some of the kids talking about not being allowed to go trick-or –treating while waiting to be picked up by their parents. They had sounded so disappointed that they wouldn't be getting to show off costumes or get large amounts of candy. Cassie thought that having an event for them to go to in their costumes might help make-up for not getting to go door to door. The other teachers had agreed to help set up the party and Adele had volunteered the Surf Spot for them to use. Today they where just going over the finer points of who was picking up what when. After they had been at it for about three hours they adjourned the meeting to take a break and grab some lunch before heading off to start their weekends.

"You know, said Carlos packing up the food order forms "I wish someone was planning something like this for us, I could use a party."

The entire group turned to him and stared. "What?" he asked.

Cassie and Kat smiled at each other before Cassie said "Carlos you are brilliant! We should have our own Halloween party, we could have it right after the one for the kids, if we keep it to just ourselves and our friends and family we probably won't even have to order that much more in the way of food and drinks." The others all nodded.

"You're right Cassie I am brilliant" said Carlos, just before he was pelted by wads of paper thrown by the other instructors.

After cleaning up their impromptu paper ball fight Carlos took Cassie back to the gym to pick up her bike before driving her back home to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cassie opened the door to her apartment to find both her uncle and aunt in the kitchen.

"Hello sweetie, would you like some lunch?" Her aunt asked.

"I would thanks, just let me put my stuff up" Cassie said heading towards her room. She thought briefly about checking her email again but decided against it. She returned to the dining area and sat down. "So what are we having?" she asked, hoping that her aunt was the one doing the cooking.

"You are in luck my Cassie," her Uncle Win said. "I've got something you are going to love!"

Cassie groaned inwardly.

"Chinese take-away!" he flashed a grin at her and produced the familiar white cartons of rice.

"Oh, yay! My favorite." Cassie breathed a sigh of relief; she really did love Chinese food and it had been hard to find many places there were still open in Angel Grove.

"Winston…" her aunt shook her head at her husband's antics. "The girl has enough stress and has seen enough horrors in this life without having to think she's going to be eating your cooking."

Cassie laughed. "Speaking of horrors, how would you guys like to come to a Halloween party? We finished up planning for the kids party and we thought that we ought to have a small get together with our family and friends, and have a little fun."

"That does sound like fun and it will give us something to look forward to" she looked towards her husband and he nodded, indicating she should continue "especially since we have bad news."

Cassie put her fork down and looked straight at them, teasingly she said "I should have known there was a reason you got Chinese food for me, well… out with it. It can't be as

bad as the things I'm imagining you are going to say."

"Your parents are coming to visit." said her aunt spooning a very large serving of rice onto Cassie's plate.

Cassie closed her eyes briefly before opening them again to ask "When?"

"They didn't give us a day just that they'd be here this week, typical not giving us a way to plan something that would allow us to be out at the time." She winked at Cassie trying to make her feel batter.

Cassie managed a half grin before returning to the family sized portion of food her uncle had piled on her plate in an effort to let her drown her sorrows in food. Her mind felt numb. Ever since she had moved in with her Aunt and Uncle the only times she had felt despair where during her parents brief visits.

After she finished eating she excused herself and returned to her room where after closing the door she flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Already she could feel a headache starting to form as she pondered the arrival of her parents.

They weren't bad people by any means, they always wanted what was best for their daughter, but what they thought was best for her… well they had always disagreed on that. For them success had come to mean a flashy car and posh job, they wanted Cassie to be a lawyer or banker or something equally prestigious, they felt artistic pursuits where a waste of time. She knew they meant well, and for a long time she tried to please them, but as she had grown unhappier she realized that what they wanted for her wasn't what she wanted for herself. It had been the scariest thing she had ever done, packing up her things to move to Angel Grove where her Uncle lived and the music scene was. The last few years had been the happiest in her life, except when her parents would drop in, trying to make her come back telling her she was wasting her time and making the biggest mistake of her life. It always took a week before the melancholy that hung over her after their visits would vanish. They never listened to her to see that she was happy, that she _was_ successful.

She sighed; her Uncle and Aunt would want her to them about being a Power Ranger. She knew the other rangers had told their immediate families, and Cassie had told her Aunt and Uncle but mostly to explain her absence and because of how much they had supported her. They deserved to know why she had changed so much, but really she had felt that the honor of being a ranger came with the price of people not knowing what you had done.

She smiled a little remembering the day she had accepted the pink ranger powers, meeting Zordon and Demitia for the first time. While Demetria had been their mentor while on earth, their brief meeting with Zordon had made an impression with the whole team. It had been he who had explained to them what it meant to be a ranger. The rule about keeping their identities a secret had resonated in Cassie; it very much went against the grain of her parent's philosophy of boasting your successes. She sighed again thinking of the others, none of them knew about her shaky relationship with her parents, or least it had never been mentioned out right. They probably suspected, but they were kind enough to avoid the subject.

Looking at the clock she realized that if she was going to meet her friends at the construction site she was going to have to get moving. There was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said.

"Hey Sweetie," Her aunt said sticking her head inside the room. "TJ called he said that because of the rain whatever it is your working on is cancelled but that Andros would still like all of you to meet over at the surf spot because he's got something to tell you lot."

Cassie pondered at how deep in thought she must have been not to hear the phone ringing in their tiny apartment. "Thanks, I better get going then."

"Are you alright Cassie?"

"Ya, thanks" she said, although Cassie knew her aunt wasn't convinced, but she left Cassie alone to gather up her wet weather gear to make the trip to the Surf Spot.

She arrived at the restaurant to find the others minus Andros all seated at there normal table. Carlos was telling them about the Halloween party. She slid into an empty seat next to Ashley. Ashley was looking closely at Cassie. She leaned in and said softly to Cassie so the others couldn't hear "You ok Cass?"

Cassie was rather surprised, she hadn't realized her dread of her parents arrival would be visible on her face but, then again, these where the people who knew her best in the world.

'I'm fine, just a head ache." Ashley didn't look satisfied with the answer but she let her questions drop as Andros walked in.

"Andros I'm sure you are going to tell us why you have dragged all of out here on such a beautiful day!" said Zhane grinning as he kicked out a chair for his friend to sit on.

"Yes I am," said Andros taking a seat. They all shifted slightly in their seats, Andros was very much in his "leader mode", something they hadn't seen much of since the last battle.

He looked down at his hands and then up at them. "I've called you here in my official capacity as co-leader of the Power Rangers." He looked at all in turn. "Five days hence we will relinquish our Morphers." He looked past them, he seemed to almost be reciting from a prepared speech "However unlike rangers before us our bodies will not return to their original states, should the need arise we will be able to resume our ranger duties once more. We have been accorded a very special honor, for traditionally our morphers would go to the next set of rangers to take our place, Zaldin has declared that our morphers shall have no other wielders, we are the last of an era that shall not come again."

The rangers where all quiet, a great feeling of sadness had come upon them. Although they knew their tenure as rangers was over, that they had in effect won the battle that those before them had begun, the announcement of its official ending made it feel real.

'That is all for the moment, I know that, like me, you are sad, and likely need some time with your thoughts so I suggest we all adjourn now." The table was silent for moment before they all stood and started to head out. Cassie saw Andros and Ashley start to leave hand in hand, making Cassie wish more than ever that Zaldin was here to talk to. He would know what to say to cheer her up. As though hearing her thoughts Cassie watched as Andros asked Ashley to wait for him and return to where she stood getting her raincoat on.

"Cassie, any word from Zaldin yet?" he asked quietly.

"No not yet, but then I haven't checked since I spoke with you this morning." She replied.

"Hmmm, I'm sure he has his reasons, he always does, even if it does drive everyone around him crazy." He squeezed her arm as she smiled slightly before turning to leave. Cassie watched as he departed with Ashley out the side door.

Back out in the rain Cassie felt colder and more alone than ever. She was relieved when she got back to find both her aunt and uncle snoring heavily in the living room. They would have wanted to know why she was back so early and why she seemed in a worse mood then earlier. Before heading to her room she stopped in the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Bringing her mug with her Cassie sat down at her desk and started up her computer. She truly hoped Zaldin had written to her by now, she was in need of his comforting presence, even if it where only through a letter. Bring her email up she saw that once again no messages where waiting for her. Disappointed she started to close her computer, but then decided against it. Clicking the button to write a message she started to type, but found herself getting stuck after writing "Dear Zaldin". There was so much she wanted to tell him and to ask him, but she didn't really know how to begin to explain things in writing, especially her parents, after all Zaldin had just lost his only family, it didn't seem right to explain her problems to him, After a moment she deleted the greeting and simply typed:

_I miss you._

_-Cassie_

After a moment of pondering what to do next she went through her emails archive and started to read through some his past letters.

_My Dearest Cassie,_

_I hope you are well and that your return trip was pleasant. I have finally arrived home and after two days of resting Mrs. Bale has allowed me to return to my duties, which without you present to aide me seem very dull indeed. It has been very strange to return home as myself, though my "other role" is not generally known the three eldest members of the Council are privy to the information out of necessity. I wish you had been with me the first day back, you too would have been able to see the humor in the council of elders trying to determine if by virtue of my being born long before any of them I should, as the technically oldest take a seat with the Elders as it's head, or if because I am not as old as my birth date indicates simply be on the council. They have yet to come to a decision, but I have a feeling as Zordon's son I am doomed either way to spending much of my life within those dusty chambers. I miss you greatly Cassie and these next two months cannot pass quickly enough for me._

_My love always,_

_Zaldin_

_P.s Mrs. Bale sends her regards as well._

Cassie smiled as she read through each of the letters; they made her feel like he was only in the next room and not far away at all. It was only a week or so away from the two month mark when he said he would likely be done with whatever it was he and Andros had been organizing. Cassie had often hoped he might be done early but really she was glad it was so short a time as months and not as she had feared years.

After going through each of the letters Cassie was in a better mood, with any luck he would write to her very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sunday had passed by quietly for Cassie, the weather continued to be horrible and as no response came to her inbox her rebounded mood didn't last. She awoke early on Monday feeling downcast once more and set about her normal day. She trained with her friends in the morning, although Andros never came, making them wonder if he was taking the ending of their ranger tenure harder they had thought. After practice she and Carlos gathered up the supplies into the van but quickly realized, as they chased down equipment blowing through the parking lot, that they were going to have to stay indoors with the kids. It was too bad really, the kids loved the limited time they got to run and play, and while they didn't mind the indoor games that Cassie and Carlos planned they had likely been indoors all weekend.

By the end of the day Cassie was completely worn out, emotionally and physically. She had finally gotten the kids to sit down to wait for their parents to pick them up rather then try to play a quick game of Soccer in the hallway. . After a while though she had began to wish she had let them play, because without the soccer ball to amuse themselves with they had instead decided to pelt Cassie with questions. Some of them where easy ones, like was she going to still be there teacher when they got back from their fall break, which started next week, or what kind of costume was she going to wear to the party. The answer to both of those questions was "I don't know." Finally it was only Lily left waiting for her parents. She scooted over to Cassie and asked why Cassie was so sad today.

Cassie was taken aback; she hadn't thought the kids would pick up on her and Carlos' rather melancholy moods.

While Cassie was still pondering what to say when Lily told her that she didn't want her to be sad. She seemed so earnest in that statement, she really did care that Cassie was unhappy. And it was that earnestness lead Cassie to tell her the truth.

"I guess I am a little sad today, I'm missing someone very much, he usually writes to me every Friday and I guess something came up because he hasn't written back yet. I miss him a lot."

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked

"I guess you could say that," said Cassie, never really having thought of her relationship with Zaldin in such terms.

"Is he very far away?" she asked.

"Very, and I miss him so much, his letters made him seem like he was closer by, I know he's very busy and that I shouldn't worry about him, but I do." Cassie said hearing the door behind her opening and closing, the little girl looked over Cassie shoulders, Cassie assumed to see if it was her parents, which since she stood up, she assumed they were.

"Is he handsome?" Lily asked "what does he look like?"

As Cassie described Zaldin to her Lily's eyes brightened and she started to smile, Cassie smiled too, talking about Zaldin always made her happy.

She started to thank Lily for brightening her day, when Lily said suddenly "Turn around!"

"What?" said Cassie confused.

"Turn around" said a gentle voice behind her.

Cassie sat frozen for a moment before turning around and seeing Zaldin standing not too far behind her. He was as handsome as ever in his black shirt and pants contrasting against his light skin and dark hair... He was leaning heavily against a cane, but his smile betrayed his youth. He held out his free arm and Cassie turned and ran into it, embracing him like she never wanted to let him go. Behind him Andros stood grinning. She felt Zaldin running his hand through her hair holding her close.

"I have missed you so much Cassie" he said holding her tight.

"Not as much as I missed you."

"Surprised?" he smiled down at her looking into her eyes.

"Best surprise I've ever had," said Cassie "I wasn't excepting to see you for weeks yet."

"I know, but I found myself mostly finished with what I needed to do, and the opportunity came that I could leave straightway so I did. I thought about writing to you to let you know, but I decided I would rather surprise you."

Cassie was about to respond when Lily tugged on her shirt, Cassie looked down at her and Lily asked, raising on tiptoes and whispering very loudly "Does this mean your happy now?"

Cassie laughed and picked up Lily in her arms, "Yes, Yes it does. Lily this is Zaldin, my friend I was telling you about." Lily was looking Zaldin up and down.

"Why do you have that cane? You're not old." Andros and Zaldin both chuckled.

"I was hurt in the battle." Zaldin said smiling at her.

'Are you coming to our Halloween party?" she asked him as Cassie put her back down.

"If Cassie invites me I will." He said winking at her. Thankfully Lily's mom arrived then and spared them more questions.

'Well I'll leave you two for a bit and see you both at dinner tonight." said Andros as he headed out the door.

"Dinner?" asked Cassie turning to Zaldin

"Yes, I wanted to get my official business over with quickly, so I could in fact start my vacation with you." He said brushing a strand of hair out of Cassie's face. "I believe Andros is informing the others now."

"Any place special? "Asked Cassie thinking she needed to change.

"The restaurant at the hotel I am staying at, a private room."

"That sounds nice, I'll need to go home and change before we go then."

"I have a car waiting for me, if you don't mind I could accompany you to your home and we can leave from there together."

'I'd like that. Let me get my things."

Grabbing her bag from the table she and Lily had been sitting at before Zaldin came in her mind finally started to process the fact that Zaldin was back with her. It was almost as if every concern she had had in the last week had vanished. Returning to him on the stairs he held out his arm and Cassie slid her own arm in his, holding his hand. Although it was obvious he was relying a great deal on his cane to support him, it was wonderful to see him moving about.

The car that was waiting outside was a nondescript black, the kind you saw diplomats riding around in old films, its driver held the back door open and after helping Zaldin get in ran around to open the other side door for Cassie. Once they were all in Cassie gave the driver her address and the car moved silently toward her apartment.

Cassie suddenly found herself feeling shy around Zaldin, when she turned to look at him sitting next to her she almost laughed; he was looking just as shyly back at her. There faces broke into identical grins.

"I've missed you." They both said in unison and laughed.

"It's strange," said Cassie, "but everything I've been worried about and wishing I could talk to you about suddenly doesn't seem so dire anymore. "

"I feel that way also, there have been so many times during our period apart that I would be wishing you were there so that I could discuss things with you, things I didn't know how to write about, and now they seem so much less urgent."

It didn't take long for them to get to Cassie's apartment in the car and after the driver opened the car door for Cassie he went around opening Zaldin's door and assisting him out. Cassie heard him telling the driver to come back in about an hour and half to pick them up.

While he was speaking to the driver Cassie opened the door to her home and stuck her head to see if anyone was there. Luck was on her side today as it appeared that no one had gotten home yet, which meant the apartment wasn't destroyed with their personal items tossed on every available surface.

Cassie held the door open for Zaldin to enter. She had to hide a smile as he looked around curiously while trying to appear like he wasn't looking.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Cassie said gesturing at the coach. "Would you like some tea?"

"Um yes, tea would be wonderful, Thank you."

Cassie smiled at him from the kitchen, it was nice to hear that little bit of uncertainty in his voice, it meant she wasn't the only one who was nervous. As she carried on making the tea she tried to keep something of a conversation going. As they talked they grew more comfortable around each other.

"When did you arrive?" she asked him.

" Early this morning, it must have been around 5am, I think, given that I know I contacted Andros around four, since I do believe his exact words where… well… some of them should not be repeated… but he did mention the time…" Zaldin winked at her.

"He never was much of a morning person. You must be pretty tired then, it sounds like you were up for a long time, or was it the middle of the day in Eltar time?"

"No it somehow amounts to the same time, but I think there is a term you use here, Plane lag…?"

"Jet lag, so you just haven't started to feel it yet. You'll have a good lie in tomorrow I imagine."

"Very probably." He said as Cassie handed him his cup of tea. "Thank you." He said taking the cup. "Andros said you have to work tomorrow, if it would be agreeable with you I'd like to take you out to dinner after."

Cassie tried to keep herself from grinning like a girl who's just been asked to prom, here for only a few hours and he already knew her schedule. "I'd love to; I've missed our meals together."

"I have too" he said sipping his tea.

"Well I'm going to go get changed feel free to read or watch TV or anything. I shouldn't take too long." She paused halfway to her room. "Um what kind of event is this, anyway? How fancy is it?"

"It is… I… I don't know the equivalent phrasing used on earth, I would say it is not formal, just…" he seemed to struggle for the right way to explain. "I suppose what you would wear to a nice evening out with your friends. Does that help?"

Cassie giggled. "Yes it does, well done."

She heard Zaldin's ghostly chuckle as she went into her room. Once inside it with the door closed she did a small happy dance. It seemed amazing he was here in her home.

After picking out her clothes she dashed across to the bathroom to take a shower. She tried to hurry through everything; it was like she was hyperaware that Zaldin was in the next room waiting for her. Cassie had never gotten ready so fast in her life.

When she returned to the living room she had to stop herself from emitting an audible Awww. Zaldin had had fallen asleep on the sofa, his head tilted back and mouth slightly open. He looked so relaxed that Cassie couldn't bear to wake him up. Instead she quietly sat down next to him and put her head down on his shoulder breathing him in and enjoying the fact that they were at last together again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A polite knock at the front door awoke Zaldin and Cassie from there nap. Zaldin smiled gently down at Cassie who was looking shyly up at him her head still resting on his arm.

"I think it's time to go now." said Zaldin using his free arm to stroke Cassie's cheek.

"If we have too." said Cassie straitening up and going to the door and opened it to instruct the drive to come inside. Cassie watched as he went straight to Zaldin offering to help him up out of the soft sofa. Cassie dashed around to the other side to help as well. He seemed to be wincing a lot as he pushed himself up.

"I thank you both." said Zaldin ever graceful about needing assistance.

"How is that side wound?" Asked Cassie as Zaldin took his cane from the driver.

"It's not bad when I'm standing or sitting, it's only when I transition between the two that it's been bothering me." He grinned at her. "Yes I know it would probably be completely healed if I listened to Mrs. Bale."

"I wasn't going to say a thing" said Cassie grinning back. She took his offered arm and they headed out into the rainy night.

The hotel Zaldin was staying at was very nice one, the kind that movie stars and presidents would stay at. The floors of the hotel where made of a light marble and the ceiling was very high causing their footsteps to echo slightly. As they made their way through the lobby a young man who was seated at one of the sofas put his news paper down and approached them smiling. It took Cassie a moment to recognize him, as it had been years since she had seen him. Zaldin smiled warmly at the man and held out his hand to shake.

"Mr. Oliver, it is a pleasure to see you again." said Zaldin.

"It's great to see you too Zaldin" said Tommy shaking his hand firmly.

"I'm glad you could find the time to come on such short notice" said Zaldin gesturing for Tommy to follow them as they headed to the dinning area.

"I was only too happy to put down my books for the night" said Tommy "Although you owe me a note to give my Doctoral Professor" said Tommy smiling.

"I think I can arrange something"

They walked passed the main dinning room to the back where a long hallway separated the private rooms from the other dinners outside one of the doors stood the entire Ranger team. They smiled brightly as Cassie and Zaldin walked up, Cassie could almost feel her team mate's happiness for her. Their expressions changed quickly when they saw who was behind them. Tommy was quite a legend in his own right to the Earth rangers. TJ recovered the quickest and held out his hand to first Zaldin and then Tommy.

"Zaldin it is wonderful to see you again, and Tommy man it's been a long time.

"TJ buddy how are you?" said Tommy smiling.

Pleasantries where exchanged quickly and after they had exhausted there hellos Zaldin addressed them all.

"My dear friends before we sit down to dinner I must discuss something with each of my space rangers individually. So if all of you take your places at the table and begin on the appetizers I shall be calling each of you to come and speak with in this room next door. TJ I'll start with you, if you would." Zaldin gestured with his hand to the door opposite the room they where dinning in.

TJ looked nervously at the other rangers before disappearing into the other room with Zaldin.

The others took there seats around the beautiful table. It was coved in a white table cloth and had a variety of things for them to much on while they waited.

"So Andros" said Carlos "is there any chance you'll give us a heads up on what he's going to be asking us?"

Andros smiled slightly "No, you'll find out soon enough."

They turned to Cassie, who held her hands up " Don't look at me I don't know anything!"

"So how are you guys?" asked Tommy.

They filled in the time with chit chat, never asking each other anything deep or meaningful, and their minds where too distracted wondering what was going on in the next room. After TJ came back looking at peace with himself the others got more curious. Once TJ came back Ashley went next followed by Carlos, Karone, who looked surprised to be asked back, Zhane and then finally Cassie. As each of them came back they simply told the next person to go in. Cassie noticed with some trepidation that Zhane and Karone had not looked as peaceful as the others had upon returning. Cassie walked the short distance to the other room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter" said Zaldin's voice from inside sounding very much like his father.

Cassie walked into the small meeting room. A conference table and been pushed back to make room for two well padded chairs. Zaldin turned from the painting he was looking at to smile slightly at Cassie. His mood was not as happy as it had been when she had seen him last.

"Please, take a seat; I hope you don't mind if I stay standing, it's easier for me."

"Are you all right Zaldin? You seem upset." Cassie said sitting down and holding out her hand for Zaldin to take, which he did squeezing it slightly.

"I had hoped that Karone…" he started but then stopped. "I will explain later…" he paused and then smiled slightly "I'm glad I have you to talk to. I promise to explain after dinner tonight, but for now I must ask you the same question I have put to your team mates."

Cassie leaned forward slightly in her chair "Go on."

"Two months ago on KO-35 I put forth a question to the Space Rangers. I asked this team to remain together and be the guardians of peace once more, to be ambassadors of the Stars, to go where they are needed and stay for as long as they are needed." He smiled a slightly at the last. "The time has come for you to make your choice."

This question was something that Cassie had thought about constantly since it had been asked, but every time she had thought about it and weighed her choices the answer had been the same.

"I wish to continue on with my team and become an ambassador." Cassie said surprised at how formal she had sounded.

Zaldin smiled gently at her. "I am glad, my Cassie. Now then shall we go back to the others I am hungry?" He held out his arm to escort her.

"You will tell me what was troubling you though right? Later? I know you Zaldin and you are still upset." Cassie said taking his arm but not moving towards the door.

"Yes, I do wish to discuss it with you, but I think that after dinner you will understand the situation better."

Arm in arm they walked back to the dinning room where the rangers had been quietly chatting. They sat down in their seats and after Zaldin had motioned for the waiter to bring them their food he addressed them.

"My friends, I am glad to be with you again, we have much to discuss this night. As you are now all aware I have asked you here partly to find out who among you have decided to continue on as ambassadors and those of you who elected to retire. There is great honor in both choices, and I know that whatever you chose will lead you to great things, you are as I have said before , True examples of what the power rangers are, not the morphers or the battles but people who wish to make the universe a better place by helping in any way you can. I am, as my Father was, very proud of each of you. My new ambassador teams stands thus. TJ, who will, if Andros' duties carry him else where, will be the leader in his absence, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie."

Cassie looked to Andros, who looked sad but not surprised that Zhane had decided not join them. The table was quiet for a moment as the news sunk in for each of them.

"Zhane has offered his services should you have need of him." said Zaldin. "Karone and Zhane I hope you know that you will be missed, but that we wish you well in you futures." Zaldin paused again as the door opened and the wait staff brought in their food and drinks. Once everyone was settled and the after staff had exited Zaldin spoke again.

"Now then I wish to introduce our guest of honor and speak with you about the nature of you upcoming missions. This is Mr. Tommy Oliver, soon, I understand to be Doctor Oliver, he is as you know a former ranger, and has been working on the possibility of creating a new set of powers similar to the originals my father created. This along with finding other sources of power will be what much of your mission entail. Evil will not stay gone from the universe forever and we must prepare for those who will come after us. Eltar can no longer be the primary host of these powers for we have seen the cost of so many eggs in one basket. You will be meeting with many different world leaders to find those who are willing to help support and create the next era of rangers."

As they ate Zaldin and Tommy filled them in on his plans and discoveries as well as some of the places that had already offered their assistance. Andros discussed some of the legends that both he and Zaldin had heard on there travels in space that could lead to new possible sources of power. The dinner lasted late into the evening before they finally called a halt.

After shaking hands with each of the rangers, they all left leaving Cassie and Zaldin alone in the room.

"Well that was quite a night." said Zaldin visibly relaxing in his chair.

"That is the understatement of a century." said Cassie also slumping back into her chair.

"I'm curious to know though, when did you meet Tommy? You two seemed like old friends."

"We have met before a few times, and I suppose you could say we where friends. He was, I understand, friends with my father, although "friends" seems to be the wrong word, it more of mentor student relationship or a father and son relationship, I am simply out of words this evening I have been talking too much…" Zaldin's voice trailed off. "Not long after Tommy lost his Green ranger powers my father and Alpha discovered the power ruby." His hands went to the amulet hanging on the chain from his neck... "And to make a long story much short, they discovered that not only could it offer the healing powers that would allow me to live, it also would tap into the morphing grid and allow me to be a ranger; something my father knew was a lifelong ambition on mine. Thus they had the challenge of creating a ranger in a new way, there was so much that could go wrong and because I was in a very fragile state and they where hesitant to try. And so my father is a very rare selfish moment asked for some one to risk their own life for his son."

Zaldin's eyes raised to the ceiling, Cassie had the impression that he was doing his best to retain a normal voice. She reached out and held his hand, which he took and held tightly onto, still keeping his eyes looking up.

"Anyway, they decided that they would create another new ranger, the white ranger, from a similar stone that had not worked for me. There team was in need of a sixth ranger and the timing couldn't have been better. So Tommy, knowing the risks, allowed them to, creat first the white ranger and help me. The process was a success and after many difficult days so was the creation of my ranger identity. Tommy was the only one besides Alpha to know about me. He was present the day I awoke from my cryogenic sleep and discovered how much my world had changed, he kept my secret."

He looked across to Cassie and smiled visibly trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Wow" said Cassie trying to lighten Zaldin's mood "I guess I'm going to have to get him a bigger Christmas present, since he's partially to blame for my having to put up with you."

It worked and Zaldin laughed his melancholy drifting away. "True that, he has a lot to answer for." said Zaldin."

"I hate to bring this up, but what happened earlier? I gather you where sad about Karone and Zhane deciding not to join us." Said Cassie

"Ah yes, I knew it was a possibility for both of them but Karone… I just wish I could help her forgive herself. I had thought she might find that in your team, I know she still has a part to play in the future of the Rangers I just do not know what." said Zaldin looking pensive.

"You _know_? Like foresight?" asked Cassie

Zaldin smiled "I suppose it is comparable, like the humans of KO-35 Eltariens have a few abilities that those of you from Earth consider extraordinary, and also like them it varies in degree. My father was one of the strongest with the gift, as, I am coming to realize, am I. It is imprecise; it is more of a feeling that if I do something in the present moment, for example parking the Delta Megaship in a specific spot," he smiled at her "that it will have a helpful role in the future. I know Karone will be involved with your set of rangers and another set I simply do not understand how. Perhaps I am trying to control things to much. I just know that it is important."

"My uncle has a saying," said Cassie. "Things always have a way of turning out all right in the end."

Zaldin smiled at her. "I would like to meet your uncle sometime. I suppose we should get a move on, you and I both have to work tomorrow. "

"It is getting late." She helped Zaldin get to his feet and together they walked back to the lobby, where Cassie thought she would be saying goodnight to him, but he insisted that he ride back with her. "What kind of Gentleman would I be if I didn't escort you all the way home?" he had said. When they arrived at her apartment they both hesitated neither really wanting to leave the other. Finally gathering his courage Zaldin leaned over and kissed Cassie tenderly. They said goodnight once again, both too pleasantly embarrassed to say much else before Cassie went inside her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Cassie awoke with a start the next morning. The bright sun shining through her window told her two things it was a nice day and she very _very_ late if that much sun was coming through her window. Stretching she was surprised to find herself still in her clothes from the night before. It took her a moment to remember she had lain down on the top of her bed when she had gotten back still a bit dazed by the night she had experienced. Twenty four hours ago she had been miserable and lonely and confused biking her way towards work and now…she remembered she had left her bike at the gym. Now she wasn't going to bee a little late she would be epically late. Jumping up out of her bed she grabbed the first clothes she could find. She was in the midst of brushing her teeth and trying to comb her hair at the same time when the front bell rang. Cassie ran to the door and flung it open, outside stood Zaldin, who after taking in Cassie's full appearance from her foam filled mouth and hair half up, was visibly trying not to laugh.

"Andros phoned me to say that you had not arrived at your usual meet up and wanted to know if I knew your location, I was worried so I came here. I see I need not have been."

Cassie motioned with her hands for him to step inside as she took the tooth brush out of her mouth and ran back down the hall to rid her self of the foam. Returning to the room she said by way of explanation "I over slept and I left my bike at the gym yesterday and basically had a series of Cassie moments since I woke up. It took me three tries to find matching socks"

"Ah, yes Carlos told me that the bike was yours, I have brought it with me, and my driver is unloading it for you."

"Thanks, that saves me a trip later. I'm sorry I worried you all."

"No harm done, if I'm honest I'm glad you did, it gives me a reason to see you this morning. If you are agreeable I could drop you off this morning since we will be dinning together later?"

"Would you? That would mean I wouldn't be late at all for the kids and poor Carlos won't have to resort to drastic measures to keep them in line."

"It would be my pleasure."

Cassie grabbed her bag and they were soon out the door. The trip took hardly any time at all in the car, but Cassie was glad for the extra time together.

"I'll meet you here around 4:00 or so" said Zaldin.

"I'm looking forward to it" said Cassie.

After watching the car drive off Cassie smiled and headed down the bleacher steps to the soccer field where Carlos had just pulled up to unload their supplies.

"Cassie, you're alive!" Carlos said teasingly.

"I am, just. I over slept for the first time since I can't remember when" replied Cassie.

"I can't believe we're at the fall break already. You know this will be our last class" said Carlos.

"I didn't think about that" said Cassie, "You're right though after this we'll be back in space."

"Sad to go?" Asked Carlos as placed traffic cones for the kid to dribble the ball around.

"I will miss parts of it, but I think I'm ready to move forward." Said Cassie matching cones across from the ones Carlos was placing.

"I think I am too, I really enjoy working with the kids but I miss our old jobs too."

Their last day moved swiftly the kids where thrilled to be back outside after being cooped up for the last few days. Cassie was surprised to glance at her watch and see that it was already 4:00. She and Carlos had started to pack up while there last two boys kicked a ball back and forth while waiting for their families to come and pick them up. She glanced up at the stands surprised to see Zaldin standing there watching them. She wondered how long he had been there. Carlos followed Cassie's gaze and smiled.

"I can finish up here Cassie, if you want to go to him."

Cassie flashed him a smile before handing him the bag of Soccer balls she was carrying and trotting up the bleachers to where Zaldin was leaning against the railing. Zaldin smiled briefly at her and continued to watch the two students on the field kicking the ball back and forth.

Cassie leaned against the railing next to him and after waiting a moment said "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Excuse me?" said Zaldin seeming to come out of his reverie.

"Penny for your thoughts, it's an expression; it means I want to know what you are thinking about."

Zaldin smiled slightly, his eyes seemed faraway and sad. "I was thinking of my friend Zarius, Zari for short, we were not unlike those boys there."

"You Eltariens and your Z names" said Cassie trying to lighten his mood. She got a small smile in return. "And thinking about your friend has made you sad?"

"Yes...No, well not directly. You recall me telling you there were many things when I returned home that I wished I could speak to you about but that I didn't know how to explain in a letter?"

"This is one of those things?" asked Cassie.

"Yes, seeing those two boys has reminded me of It." said Zaldin.

"Tell me" said Cassie putting her hand on his arm.

"I don't know where to start."

"Tell me about Zari, what was he like, what where you like? Where you as much of a terror as a child as you are to Mrs. Bale? Or is that only for her?"

Zaldin laughed and he smiled at Cassie, his eyes losing a little of their sadness.

"No I was quite a good child; at least I cannot recall any great mischief. I was a very quiet person even then. My father was already an important man, even as young as he was, the Council of Elders sought him for advice. He was already regarded as one of the wisest men on our planet. He was also one of my teachers. So not only did we have a position to maintain but any trouble at school was well known to him instantly. School for me was not really like school for you. It wasn't in one building; it was I gather more like what you medieval lords might have had. I had lessons with a variety of instructors. My father taught martial arts and meditation. It was well known that students who studied under him generally became Guardians, which was what I wanted to be."

"Guardians where the early Rangers right?" asked Cassie

"Yes. Zari and I both dreamed of becoming the best Guardians', and we almost always trained together." Zaldin smiled at a memory. "We were always trying to out do each other, and we were always thrilled when we did. We were well matched, I was the more skilled but Zari was stronger. It was during those sparing matches that we first started to realize not all was well with me. I must have been about the same age as those boys on the field are when the first signs of my illness started to show although we didn't know it then. I was having increasing difficulty holding things in my hands, I seemed to drop everything. My father thought I wasn't focusing enough, that I was letting my mind wonder. But in truth I was losing the ability to feel. I started to over compensate by holding things too hard, because all I had was the memory of how to hold things. I actually broke several small bones in my hand from holding my weapons too tightly during practice." Zaldin was looking down at his hand clenching them and unclenching them at the memory.

"I was losing my balance often and my vision had begun to diminish. Zari was often helping me in public; he knew I didn't want to appear weak, in front of my father and friends. He understood my fear of not getting chosen as a Guardian. Many people, including my father did not recognize the signs as an illness; some even thought my increasing lethargy was laziness. I pushed myself so hard during that time… Zari tried to watch over me. It was during a match with him that I cut my hand, although I didn't feel it or even notice it until he stopped sparing with me. He dropped his sword and stood staring at the blood. The elders, who where watching and my father thought I was being brave trying to continue on. They bandaged my hand and we continued the fight, but I had exerted myself too much already and during the second half of the fight I collapsed. I woke up the hospital a week later, my father lying asleep at my side leaning over in a chair he had pushed up by my bed. I could see even with my blurred vision he had been crying. He never had to tell me in words that I was dying; his eyes when he awoke said everything."

Cassie could feel the tears starting at the corners of her eyes, she could see his story in her minds eye as if it were playing out in front of her even now.

"We were the talk of the planet." Zaldin continued "Zordon the Wise was doomed to a tragic and lonely life they said. His wife, my mother died when I was young a rare occurrence on our planet and now his only son was ill and there was no cure. People treated me differently from then on, it was as if I was already dead, they thought I would break, only Zarius seemed unchanged. He still practiced with me and spoke normally around me. He was a good friend. As I became less able to move about he helped me as much as he could on other projects. All of the Zords the Earth rangers used where designed by me during that time. My father had begun researching for a cure and during his research discovered the power crystals He felt he was getting closer to an answer, but he had not yet discovered the power ruby. I was rapidly losing my battle with my illness then. My father was planning a trip to Earth for just after I was to be put into a cryogenic sleep a last effort to save my life. I will never forget that day. It was the last time I saw my father in his own form. Zarius had become a Guardian by then and didn't make it in time to say good bye to me."

The tears from Cassie's eyes where flowing freely now and she held Zaldin's hand tighter.

"I told my father to tell him that it was alright, I knew that he would have said something to make me laugh, and that he should tell him that I went to sleep with that thought in my head smiling."

Cassie tried to keep the tears from her voice when she said" You never got to say good bye did you?" There was a large lump in her throat.

"No I never did, he died long before I ever came out of my coma. I miss him very much I found out though, that he had had a good life. He married and had children; he became a council member and had a long life. He left me a letter, which I received when I returned to Eltar last month. He left it in the hopes that my father had found a way to save me. In it he included the joke he had planned to tell me in parting. It still makes me laugh the joke. Zarius was like that, he never let anything get him down for long. How I wished you were there at that moment, I knew I could explain to you my feelings, that you would understand and know what to tell me Cassie. I tried to pen a letter explaining …"

"That you had been confronted with the fact that even though it felt like no time had passed for you your entire world had changed. I don't think you could put that in a letter, to explain that you where morning a friend who had died long ago had only just died to you."

"Yes, it was as if he had just died, and I wanted more than anything to be able to talk to you, to know what you would say.

"I suppose what I would have said to you as that we should endeavor to live like your friend did, and never let anything get us down for long. I think I shall start by telling Mrs. Bale that you are only trouble for her"

Zaldin smiled and brushed the last tear on her cheek away. "I thank you Cassie, especially thank you for the "we" part of it. I know that you are right. I feel even now lighter then I have in a long time, I have never told my story before, but I am glad I did, I have been a ghost too long. As for Mrs. Bale, I am sure she knows that already. Now will you allow me to take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Of course, but you have to get me desert" she said winking at him.

They walked up the bleacher steps to the waiting car. "Do you mind if we stop by my apartment for a minute?" asked Cassie "I'd like to change out of this shirt I've been running around in all day."

"Of course not." Said Zaldin smiling

No one was at home when Cassie and Zaldin arrived. 'I'll just be a moment" said Cassie "it's probably not worth sitting down."

Zaldin smiled and wondered over to the book case to look at the titles. Back in her room Cassie quickly changed shirts.

"Have you any idea of where you'd like to eat tonight Cassie?" Zaldin called back.

"Gosh I don't know, maybe…" but she did get to finish as the front door had just opened.

Cassie quickly struggled getting her new shirt on and ran out into the hall.

"Uncle Win, you're home early." Cassie said in way of greeting.

"I finished early, now aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" He said smiling at her suggestively

"Uncle Win this is Zaldin, he is a ranger too. Zaldin this is my Uncle Winston Chan." She said nervously introducing the two men.

Cassie had told her Aunt and Uncle that she had met someone she liked, but she had kept the details to a minimum.

As they shook hands her uncle asked knowingly "Are you the young man whose letters my niece so loves to get?"

"I am it is pleasure to meet you sir." Zaldin replied looking only slightly flustered.

Cassie had to smile, Zaldin didn't bat an eye lash at being the head of the Power rangers and running intergalactic conferences, but he was clearly nervous at being introduced to the father figure in Cassie's life. She could tell her Uncle was a bit surprised at Zaldin whose voice and bearing was, even in its nervousness, very stately.

"And mine." Her uncle replied and gave Cassie a wink.

Cassie smiled; her uncle clearly liked Zaldin, although Cassie couldn't imagine anyone not liking him.

"Cassie didn't tell us you'd be visiting so soon, we thought it would be a while longer."

"That is because I'm afraid I did not tell Cassie I would arriving early, I wished to surprise her."

"Did he?"

"I'll say he snuck up behind me" said Cassie joining Zaldin and putting her arm around his.

"Good lad! What are you two up to tonight?" her Uncle asked well naturedly, sitting down on the sofa.

"We thought we'd go out for dinner together since last night's dinner with the other rangers was more business than anything. Do you know of anything good around here Uncle?" asked Cassie.

Her uncle smiled at them "I know just the place, it's only a block and half from here, it looks like a hole in the wall outside, but it's nice and cozy inside and it's the best Italian food you'll ever have outside of Italy."

" Sounds perfect," said Zaldin smiling. "What do you think Cassie?"

"Sounds good to me." she said

"Well you two enjoy yourselves, and perhaps tomorrow night, if you two have no other plans" he smiled slightly at them and wiggled his eye brows at Cassie "you can dine with Cassie's aunt and me. I promise she will do the cooking, but I know she'd love to meet you."

"I would welcome the chance to meet Cassie's family." Said Zaldin

"Good it's settled then; you two have a nice night." Her Uncle said as they moved to the door.

"Good night." They both said before closing the door. Once outside they both laughed.

"Was that as awkward for you as it was for me? Cassie asked.

"Quite, I don't think anything has ever readied me meeting a lady's family for the first time."

"I've never brought home a boyfriend before" said Cassie smiling, feeling lighthearted at finally calling Zaldin her boyfriend.

Zaldin took her hand and smiled "it was a nice feeling was it not?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "It was"

"Your Uncle said this place was close shall we walk? Zaldin asked her.

"That would be nice, it's a lovely evening."

They walked hand in hand down the street, not saying anything, just happy at being near each other. The restaurant was easy to find, they could smell the fresh Italian bread before they saw the restaurants sign. The inside was cozy and dark lit by candles and low lights, just like in the films. A waiter took their drink orders recommending a sweet lemon soda which they both got and enjoyed. It was still early and no one else was in the restaurant yet.

"This place is perfect" said Cassie.

"It is" agreed Zaldin "But you have not been here before?"

"No, I don't even know how my uncle knew of it."

"Hmmm, Never the less it is exactly what I had pictured in my head for us tonight."

The waiter returned then to get their dinner orders. After he left, Zaldin reached across the small table to hold on to Cassie's hand. Their fingers wrapped together under the table's candle.

"I'm not sure what type of conversation one has during a meal like this." said Zaldin

"Me either, ask me anything you want." said Cassie.

"May I ask you something personal?"

"Of course you may."

"I am curious as to why you live with your Uncle and Aunt, I recall you telling me your parents are both living."

"Ahh" Cassie looked down "you remember when I told you there had been a few times this week I had wished you were here so that I could…."

"This seems to be the day for it doesn't it?" Zaldin smiled

"Yes it does" said Cassie, "yes it does." And she told him about her parents, and how she had ended up in Angel Grove with her Uncle.

"Will you tell them about being a ranger do you think?" asked Zaldin

"I don't know… I think that part of me wants to, I still care what they think, every time that I've seen them when they've visited me here, they have made me feel awful and like I wasn't worthwhile, I'd feel terrible for weeks after, even though inside I knew none of what they had said was true. It didn't matter I still care what they think. But I don't want telling them I'm a ranger to come out me trying to please them, I want to tell them because I'm proud of what I've done. What do you think?"

"I think when the time comes you will know the answer, listen to this" he put his hand on her heart "it has lead you very well in the past I think, it lead you to me."

Cassie put her hand on his and held it there. "Thank you, I've never told the rangers any of this. I'm sure they have some idea, but I've never openly discussed it, it was always the scary monster in the corner that I was afraid other people would find out about."

The waiter brought their food then causing Zaldin to withdraw his hand. After the waiter left they began to eat and the topic turned to Thursday when the Rangers would formally turn in their morphers.

"What all is going to be happening on Thursday, Andros has been hinting at some big surprise."

"I suppose I could let you in on some of the secret" said Zaldin. "You will arrive at my hotel Morphed and you will be meeting many important people from your planet… the president of your country will be among them, after the talking is over" he smiled letting her know he was leaving out things on purpose," we will return to the Megaship and there you will relinquish your morphers, until you have need of them again. After that I have arranged for food and I will officially welcome you to your new jobs."

"Really? I'm going to meet the president?" asked Cassie

"Plus a few dozen other world leaders." Said Zaldin smiling

"Will you be Morphed too?" asked Cassie

"No, I am here as an Eltarien, not as a ranger, although I have to admit that I almost wish I were going to be, sometimes bravery is a little easier with a mask on."

"Amen to that."

The waiter returned then carrying a large dish of chocolate gelato with chopped fresh strawberries on top. "Complements of the house" he said in an Italian accent.

"Thank you, that is most kind." said Zaldin

"My Boss, he is a romantic, he tells me to give the happy young couple the best we have." said the waiter smiling at them before leaving.

Cassie and Zaldin smiled at each other across the table. Cassie bit her lip to keep from giggling aloud.

"I don't think this night could be more perfect." she said to Zaldin

"I did promise you desert, shall we?

They both dug in to the plate for two, periodically commenting on how good it was. Soon after they had finished desert they headed out the door of the restaurant and into the crisp fall night. Feeling full, sleepily and at peace with the world, Cassie hardly registered that Zaldin had stopped, she looked up at him. He smiled slightly at her before leaning over to kiss her.

"Thank you" he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being here, for this night, for … everything."

"I will always be here for you."

"And I for you." He kissed her once more before they turned and walked arm and arm back to Cassie's home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air was chilly when Cassie awoke. The smell of wood smoke drifted in from her open window and dominated the air, making it seem crisper and cooler in the early morning light. She lay there for a moment replaying the night before in her head. Smiling to herself she threw off her covers and went to her wardrobe grabbing her favorite pair of jeans and a soft flannel shirt. She and Zaldin were meeting early to go to the Angel Grove market place. The idea of spending the whole day with Zaldin made her feel happy. She walked quietly down the hall in order to not wake her Aunt and Uncle who usually slept later then her. She needn't have bothered they were both up and sitting at the table holding identical mugs of coffee. Cassie mentally started to count in her head, it wouldn't be long before one of them (her Uncle Win most likely) couldn't stand it anymore. She turned on the kettle to start her tea… 3, 4, 5…

"So how was your date last night Cassie? Did Mario's treat you well?" her Uncle asked and Cassie smiled to herself.

"You went to Mario's?" asked her aunt surprised "I haven't been there in years."

"We had a great evening, and yes Uncle Win, told us about it, it was such a lovely place."

Cassie's Aunt reached across the table and smacked her uncle with the newspaper she had been reading. Cassie looked at her puzzled. "Your Uncle," she said accusingly" took me there on our first date, and he also proposed to me there."

Cassie blushed and poured the now boiling water into her cup" you guys aren't going to talk like that while he is here are you?"

"We promise to behave" said Cassie's Aunt" I can't wait to meet him, is he coming here this morning?"

"Yes, he's picking me up and we're walking down to the market, do you need me to get anything for dinner tonight? "

"Go to John's stall and get the beef I ordered would you? I thought beef stew and fresh bread would be good for tonight, simple and easy."

"That sounds nice; I think Zaldin would like a relaxing ordinary dinner. He has had to be at so many formal ones."

"I think he sounds like a very nice man, I couldn't get much out of your Uncle last night, and he kept contradicting himself." Her Aunt punched her uncle lightly in the arm.

"All I said was that I had never met someone so …. so…so…"

"So what?" asked Cassie, curious at his reaction.

"He had such presence in the room and yet he was just a nice, well-spoken, good looking young man. It sounds silly but he had such gravitas in such an unassuming body. I liked him at once but I admit I was feeling a little in awe. "Her Uncle looked to see her reaction.

Cassie smiled at him, "I guess he could a bit intimidating."

"But that's just it," her Uncle said "He wasn't intimidating at all, just the opposite just such a strong… spirit, but nice and even a little shy… I think."

"You see what I mean?" said her Aunt. "I haven't gotten a straight answer out of him all morning."

"You wait and meet him," said her uncle "then we'll see who is talking straight."

Cassie laughed at both of them; clearly her Uncle had liked Zaldin. As she returned to the kitchen to get her mug, there was a knock at the door. "That'll be him."

Cassie's Aunt nearly tripped get to the door, but she regained her balance before opening it calmly. Outside Zaldin stood alone leaning on his cane. He looked up in surprise; he had expected Cassie to open the door. He had dressed in dark grey slacks and a black turtle neck that left nothing about his physic in question. Over that he had a dark chocolate leather coat. It looked comfortable but a little old fashioned, just like him.

"Good Morning," he said, "You must be Cassie's aunt?"

"Good Morning! Come in, come in, yes, I'm Sally, it is nice to meet you at last Zaldin. Would you like a cup of tea?" She rattled out ushering Zaldin in.

Cassie would have been hard pressed to say which of them was more nervous, Zaldin was clutching his cane tightly and her aunt seemed to realize she had spoken at the speed of light. Cassie came to their rescue peering at Zaldin from under the overhanging cabinets above the sink.

"Good morning Zaldin, the over excited women is my Aunt Sally, you met my Uncle Win yesterday. Her aunt held her hand out and Zaldin shook it, and then her uncle stood to shake hands as well. "Please do take a seat Zaldin, he said.

" I'm making tea, would you like a cup?" Cassie asked as he settled into a chair, leaning his cane against the table.

"Yes, that is if you are making tea already. Thank you." He seemed to gather himself and then turned to her Aunt. "It is very kind of you to invite to me to dine with you this evening, I have never had a meal in an earth home before. I am looking forward to it." He smiled at her, and Cassie saw her aunt relax, that smile could put anyone at ease.

"We are so pleased you could come tonight, we thought we'd keep very simple and relaxed, Cassie says you don't get much time for relaxing, she was trying to explain your job but I don't think we fully understood it.

Zaldin chuckled, a sound so deep and warm it made Cassie happy to hear it. It was as if for the first time her family was gathered together in one room. "It is difficult, to explain I am a Ranger like Cassie, and I am one of the leaders of my Planet, my planet is ruled by a council of Elders, my father was the highest of their Order, and I am now in his place. I share many of the same gifts my father had that are not common in our race, it is not usually a hereditary position, but I am a unique case."

"You father was one of Cassie's mentors wasn't he?" Cassie's Uncle asked, he seemed much more at ease around Zaldin now,

"He was, I am glad they met, if only briefly. Cassie says you are coming to the ranger ceremony?"

"We are, we are very proud of our niece and that entire she and her friends and you sir have accomplished."

Cassie sat down next to Zaldin, she pushed his mug of tea towards him, smiling he took the offered cup.

"Thank you, he said "I am afraid it will be very formal, but I understand we are all going to a celebration that is less disconsolate?" He looked between them. "I have invited Mrs. Bale to that one, if that is alright? He asked Cassie, "She will be here sometime tomorrow."

"Of course she can come to the Halloween party; we need to come up with an idea for out costumes for that today. She is the sweetest women; you are going to love her!" Cassie said to her Aunt and Uncle.

"She was the women in black in the photos Adele gave you wasn't she?" her aunt asked.

"That's her," said Zaldin, "The oncoming storm."

"I am going to tell her you said that" Cassie said in a sing song voice.

"I had hoped you were found enough of me to keep me living" Zaldin smiled at her.

Neither noticed Cassie Aunt and Uncle smiling at each other.

"I suppose I am, are you ready to head out into the wilds of Angel Grove?"

Zaldin put his cup down "I am', he looked down for a moment and rubbed the top of his cane. Cassie understood immediately, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek to disguise her sliding her arm under his as a counter balance so he could transition to standing easier. He grimaced slightly as he got to his feet but he thanked her with his eyes. "It was a pleasure to meet both of you finally, Cassie speaks of you often." He said to her family.

"We are so glad you've come to visit, our home is always open to you, that is, if you can stand us after tonight."

"I suspect it shall be one of my favorite moments of this trip to earth." Zaldin smiled kindly at her

Cassie's Aunt smiled and turned to Cassie, "You've got my list right? Of everything we'll need?" Cassie nodded "good, take care of him and bring him back in good form for dinner tonight." She kissed both of them on the cheek; Zaldin looked quite amused and please to be included in such a display of affection.

Zaldin lead the way out the door and as soon as Cassie had closed it behind her they could hear her aunt exclaim "God he's gorgeous!" and the sound of her Uncle laughing. Forcing the two of them to hurry quickly to the side of the building where they both let out the laugh that been building up.

"I am SO sorry Zaldin; I knew they would be bad, but…" Cassie said trying to control her giggles.

"No no Cassie, they are delightful, I am simply unused to addressing people who are not attending a meeting. They were delightful, truly" His ghostly chuckle was still resonating in his chest.

"You did well in there, they liked you instantly, I could tell. I think they'll be better this afternoon, they've met you now so they know what to expect." She put her arm under his and they started walking slowly towards the road.

"I think I too will do better in our next meeting, now then where we off to?"

"The market is set up just a block from here, there are lots of different stalls, and I was thinking we might be able to find ourselves a costume for the party tomorrow night."

They walked in happy silence until they came to the park's entrance, lined on each side of the path were cobbled together stalls selling everything from produce and meats, to home made goods and secondhand items. Because so many shops had been damaged during the battle this had been the only place to buy and sell wears. In many ways it was what brought home to Cassie that she and her city had been in war.

Cassie stopped first at the butchers stand to pick up her Aunts order. Zaldin watched in interest as they chatted and settled on the price. She pulled the net market bag out of her back pocket and put the wrapped meat inside it, when she looked up Zaldin was smiling warmly at her.

"What?" she asked

"I was just thinking how nice it is to be spending time with you in such an ordinary setting, then I thought how long it's been since I had done anything "everyday". I like it very much, I think. "

Cassie laughed, as they continued walking though the marketplace "I know what you mean, the first week we were back it seemed wildly exotic to have to think about laundry and shopping. I don't think it really hit me how much everything has changed in my life until I came here. Suddenly I wasn't a student anymore, I was an adult, I had been to war, been a prisoner…" she stopped walking and looked up at Zaldin. "I know I should probably feel like I've lost chances to do ordinary things, but really I think I just appreciate them more and am glad for the time I do get in doing them. It's especially nice having someone to share that with. I imagine it's an even sharper contrast for you." They started walking down the path through the other shoppers.

"It is at that, although to be honest I hadn't been aware of it until now. I went from being ill, to being a ranger travelling alone on various missions, to fighting in a war on my planet and then chasing my father though space. Really our time at KO-35 was my first moment of ordinary life, and even that wasn't quite it, except during you visits. Do you feel like your life has taken a turn you never even thought of?"

"All the time, although day one of coming to Angel Grove has been one unexpected event after another, although even that time was intermixed with ordinary life. I had still expected to do things like go to University or maybe even play my music in local pubs, I never thought I could be famous I just wanted a job doing what I loved. But then came the war and the trip in space and I got to see so much. Sometimes it feels like I gave up all of my dreams but really I think my dreams have just changed with time, it feels right to be going back out into space and to continue helping."

"I feel much the same, I never wanted nor imagined myself in my father's shoes, I had thought that my life would remain very solitary. I never wanted to be a leader of any kind, I just wanted to help in any way I could and then move on to the next task alone. I had thought that I liked it better that way. I didn't realize how empty I was really, or how much I missed life."

They stopped at a produce vendor where Cassie bought carrots and potatoes for the stew that night. Cassie also bought a few apples for them to eat later. They then crossed the road to the bakers stand to buy a large loaf of bread for dinner. Cassie could feel Zaldin slowing in his pace, he was leaning more and more on his cane as they walked.

"I think I want a little snack, are you hungry? We could find a bench and people watch for a bit, I like to do that when I visit."

"That would be nice, I am a little hungry I confess." He said looking around for a place to sit down."

"You find a place that has a nice spot and I'll get us something to eat, it can be hard to find a seat on a nice day like this."

"Are you sure?" he looked suspicious.

"Yes, I want to surprise you." She said giving him a gentle push toward the center of the walk.

"Alright, I'll see you in a moment."

Cassie smiled and headed to the bakers white van. There she bought the loaf of bread for dinner and two smaller mini-loaves for lunch. The baker had his son making crepes with chocolate spread and jam, she bought one of each figuring Zaldin could try both. The stall next to the baker had cheeses and hard meats, Cassie bought a few sampler sizes of cheese and a hard salami, thinking it would make a nice simple lunch. Armed with her purchases he walked down a side path to find Zaldin sitting on a park bench holding two cups of hot tea in to-go cups.

"You sir are brilliant." She sat down next to him and offered him his first choice of crepe. "You can try both, I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for. I got some real food too, but these are best while they are still hot." He handed her a cup before pausing and then choosing a slice of the chocolate crepe with a smile. Cassie watched his face as he tasted the crepe and laughed at the pleasure that showed. "Good?" she asked.

"I think I may be having a religious experience, what is it?". He asked holding the wedge out to examine it.

Cassie explained, and then showed him the other foods. They ate in silence for a bit watching the world go by. The leaves rustled, the wind forcing the leaves to dance in the air around them. It was cold but the chill made the food and company all the more cozy. Cassie leaned into Zaldin and put her head on his shoulder. Zaldin put his arm around her and held her close. Across the field three boys where brandishing sticks like swords in a mock fight.

"Do you think you'll miss it?" he deep voice breaking into natures sounds.

"Miss what?" she asked not moving her head.

"Being a Ranger, being able to morph?"

"Yes. Part of me feels like I should say no, that that is the right thing to say, but it's not true, I feel like those powers are a part of me, they are part of my identity in a way. I would be lying horribly if I said I wouldn't miss it." She paused before asking " Will I feel anything when we turn in our morphers?"

" Yes, You will feel a bit weak, your body is undergoing a very big change, but it will not last long, although it is hard to tell, I would think, between the emotional and what is happening. It will not be too difficult for you though, you are not transferring the power, just telling it to be dormant for a time. I have made sure though that this will be done in private, no world leaders to watch over us, it will just be the current rangers present with anyone they wish to be there in attendance. "

"It's hard to believe that will be happening the day after tomorrow, it feels like the end all over again."

"We have many new adventures awaiting us I hope." He ran his fingers gently though her hair.

"Your right we do, I didn't mean to become glum, this whole week has been a bit of a soul bearing experience… I'm glad you're here.

"I will always be here, in body or in spirit my Cassie. Never you fear. Now then," he said brush the powder of the crepe off his hands. "Would you like to continue our search though the market, you mentioned we need to find costumes for this party and I confess I have no ideas as to what we could be."

"There is an theater department stall down just a bit further, they've been selling off some of their old costumes to help pay to make repairs to the theater, I thought we'd try there." Cassie gathered up their things and then helped Zaldin to stand. The rest had helped but she could tell he was tired. They walked along the path slowly looking at each of the stalls as they went by until they came to the one Cassie had mentioned. It was a large tent with clothing racks lined up inside it. Some of the costumes where Shakespearian, some modern, but none of them seemed quite right.

"I quite like this," said Zaldin holding up the corner of a black cape.

"Ah" said the proprietor, "that is an excellent choice sir, I think the rest of the costume is here," He fished out a black tale coat and white shirt, on the hanger was a half mask in white. "It was from our production of …"

"Phantom of the Opera…" said Cassie giggling, I remember seeing that on stage at the Grove Theater, it was my favorite.

Zaldin laughed." I don't know the story but I like name and the outfit."

'You would."

"What? Like the story or the outfit? "he asked grinning at her, he could tell the costume pleased her.

"Both." Turning to the proprietor she asked" Do you still have the female lead costume?"

"We have one, the others I sold to another company, it's the white dress from the end scene. It should fit you, he said sizing her up, I've hated to have to part with these, they were part of the national touring company. Are you interested in buying or renting them?

"Renting I think," said Cassie, "We'll be very careful with them I promise." They settled on a price and after he had gathered up all of the accessories to go with the costumes he handed them two large garment bags, which Zaldin tried to take, but it became obvious he wasn't going to be able to manage them very quickly. He handed them over to Cassie and embarrassed walked out of the tent. Cassie gave him a moment before following.

"You alright?" she asked, taking his arm and leading him back the way they had come.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm usually much better at accepting my limitations, but sometimes I just get… anyway I am sorry.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, but I understand what you are saying and feeling."

They walked for a bit, in silence and then Cassie broke into his circling thoughts "Would you like to hear the story?"

"What story?" Zaldin asked, confused.

"The story of the Phantom of the Opera, it's one of my favorites, when I was a little girl I'd run around the house pretending to be all of the characters in the play. My parents thought they were introducing me to sophisticated theater, but what they really introduced me to was a love of singing..

"Oh do tell…"

Cassie told the story as they walked the long path back to her apartment, Zaldin became less melancholy as he lost himself in the story she told, but he was getting very tired and trying not to show it. When they returned to the empty flat she told him to sit down while she made tea. It took only moments before he was fast asleep on the couch. After putting away the things they had bought she pulled the throw blanket on the back of the couch. Laying it over him she sat down beside him, their tea left untouched on the table.

A.N.: next three chapters will be up soon I hope.


End file.
